percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:50 Reasons Why People Hate Piper
50 reasons not to hate Piper She's ungrateful was your offense. Well, if you had to go through all she had been through would you turn and say "I love my life! My dad gets abducted! My boyfriend didnt remember me! I'm a dreaming demigod so my life is dangerous! Yay!!!" I think not! She says her life sucks, even when her dad is a movie star was your statement. Piper didnt want the fame, she is not selfish like that. She wants a normal life like people who go to school with friends. Her dad didnt pay attention to her as much as she liked. Some people can relate. She says her life sucks, but her mom is a freaking goddess, you said. I say it wasn't Pipers fault she was born! She didn't pick that particular ANNOYING goddess or her siblings. She was born so that's that and her mom is just crazy. 'She's Jason crazy.' She may be but wouldn't you want to keep the boy you love on sight after what happened when it turned out they never dated? Besides Jason likes her back and they are cute together. She never shuts up about Jason. I don't get it. That's the same thing as the earlier point you tried to make. Yes she talks about Jason a lot, that's all she really has to talk to about things, Leo is a little unserious sometimes her dad doesn't know anymore, her mom is insane and her friends are sometimes not that understanding as she can talk to Jason about almost anything. She gets mad at Jason if he gets near a girl, yet she can go kiss Leo on the cheek. Leo is her friend, and it's different for guys and girls. It was like a family kiss and Jason should know better then to do things that Amy cause the girl to get angry. Girls are more emotional and suspicious. She hated Reyna before she even met her. She was afraid Jason may still have feelings for her, and couldn't bear it if heart again. Again please don't give me the excuse that you would be like "oh his maybe old girlfriend he's gonna see that's awesome!" Wouldn't you be afraid bed leave you for Reyna? This is why she was determined to not like her. (Hate is a strong word.) She doesn't care about any of the other seven, but Jason. She does, as she says this in The mark of Athena, she couldn't bear losing any of them. She's been through the most with Jason which is fine, and in the end she always makes the right choice. She had her insecurities but conquers them. She's essentially Bella from Twilight, pointless and boy obsessed. NOT TRUE SHE CAN FIGHT, CHARMSPEAK AND TURN THE ENTIRE APHRODITE CABIN AROUND. I'VE ALREADY STATED WHY SHE LIKES JASON ABOVE. She picked a dagger for her main weapon...as she wasn't useless enough already?!? She wanted the dagger because it was calling her! She isn't useless as the above question I answered that too (your playing a game of opinions here so it's hard to argue what YOU MAY THINK) the dagger helps them predict what might happen and she uses the dagger plenty of times. 11. She said Percy wasn't impressive. This is because she had a boyfriend and if you heard "Percy this Percy that" you would expect a god probably. (Although I was a little ticked by that comment too.) This isn't 50 by the way. Try to see from her point of view and don't judge so harshly. Piper is one of the 7 and people have different opinions, please don't try changing them. By the way this is a Fan fic site!!! Not debating! Anyways hope you see my point :) have an awesome day! Good talk! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt''']] 00:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hear hear! I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 02:32, February 14, 2013 (UTC)